Abecedario
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Una recopilación de diferentes drabbles sobre aspectos, momentos, parejas y sentimientos Akashi, de la A a la Z. [Warning; Lemon, Multishiping.]


_**Este fic es un recopilatorio de pequeños drabbles que van de la A a la Z, todo en torno a la figura de Akashi, personaje favorito de Kuroko No Basket de mi amiga, y hoy cumpleañera, Nady. Le dedico esto con todo mi amor y espero que le haga mucha ilusión.**_

 _ **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NADY!**_

 _ **Aviso: Lemon, Multishiping, etc.**_

 **Abecedario**

 _Amanecer_

Tras una noche como aquella lo que el cuerpo del millonario Akashi pedía era por lo menos unas horas de descanso. Sentía tal dolor en las piernas y las caderas como si hubiera sido el primer entrenamiento de su vida, pero por suerte él era todo un atleta y podía aguantar toda esa actividad. Con su ojo dorado abierto observó la ropa amontonada en el suelo, la ventana abierta, mostrando un amanecer rojo como su propio pelo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió la respiración ajena en su nuca. Lentamente su adormilada mente recordó porque había una silla ropa, o aquellas marcas de manos en el cristal por culpa suya y de su amante, mientras que también se giraba para observarle.

Su blanquecina piel ahora estaba llena de marcas, mordidas en los hombros, arañazos en la espada y las nalgas, sus muñecas enrojecidas a causa de la corbata que había apretado sobre estás. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el rostro de su pobre amante. Aunque era Kuroko el que le había pedido que le mostrase lo que quería, claro que él se contuvo, no iba a mostrar todas sus cartas en aquel momento.

Pasó su mano por su pelo, admirando lo azul que era, igual que el cielo, juntándose más y más, como si fuera a susurrarle algo en el oído. En aquel momento el reflejo de algo captó su mirada. Ah el espejo del techo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ahí podía observar como su cabeza junto a la otra hacían un curioso contraste azul y rojo ¿Quién pensaría que dos colores tan dispares podían encajar tan bien?

En ese mismo instante vio como el otro iba despertando, por lo que se tumbó mirando al techo, intentando parecer lo más casual posible. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Kuroko pasó su brazo por su pecho, acariciándolo. Y cuando sentía las dulces caricias del otro le era inevitable evitar sonreír, no tanto por la muestra de afecto, sino por lo que el cielo mostraba: el paso del cielo rojo al azul, una perfecta armonía de ambos colores ¿Podía ser que él y Tetsuya fueran como el amanecer, un brillante comienzo con la promesa de un día nuevo?

 _Baile_

Cuando uno es hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes de Japón es normal que alguno aprenda cosas de etiqueta: hablar, la mesa, diplomacia... y entre ellas no podía faltar el baile. Cierto era que ya no era tan necesario como antes; sin embargo seguía habiendo algún empresario ansioso por hacer un baile de gala donde pudiese mostrar su nueva colección de lamparas de araña o que sabía él. Akashi solo iba por mera obligación, después debía de ser perfecto, pero un hombre perfecto necesitaba a una acompañante perfecta ¿Y quién podría ser? Necesitaba una chica guapa, educada, inteligente y que supiera comportarse...Claro que pensándolo bien solo había una mujer que entrará en ese perfil.

En efecto esa chica no era otra que Satsuki, quien estaba cambiándose en su propia casa. No es que le gustase ni dejase de gustarle, de hecho tuvo que pedirle que guardase aquello en la más estricta confidencia; ella no era otra que la chica de la Generación de los Milagros, y el pelirrojo no había tardado en notar los sentimientos que había hacia la chica. En algunos era más fuerte que otros, pero era indudable que todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban enamorados de ella en mayor o menor medida. Sin embargo ninguno daba algún paso, y él sería el primero en pararles, pues podría ocasionar un desequilibro; al igual que los seis sacarían los colmillos si alguien que no fuera de su grupo intentase acercarse a la chica. El equilibrio debía de ser mantenido pero cuando el chico con bicromia observó a la chica con un vestido negro ceñido hasta la cintura, con los tirantes caídos y un poco de cola debía de admitir que le agradaba la visión. Y por primera vez en su vida le vio la gracia a aquello de bailar con otra persona, sentir las manos ajenas sobre las suyas, y como se reían sin fingir. Mirando a los preciosos ojos rosas de Momoi solo deseaba poder repetir aquella experiencia.

 _Cabalgar_

Siempre le había gustado la equitación, era cierto que su deporte era el baloncesto, no obstante cuando se subía sobre un equino no podía evitar sentirse importante. Más que nada, le recordaba a su madre. Ella había sido una gran amazona en su juventud, la casa estaba llena de los trofeos que Masaomi había ido adquiriendo, pero sobretodo, lo mejor era ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenía en las fotos. Algunas eran después de haber dado a luz a su pequeño Seijuro, pero en otras se la podía ver a sus quince primaveras, abrazando a su caballo con el ramo de flores en la mano ¿Habría estado así al verle ganar en su primera Winter Cup?¿En la segunda?

De vez en cuando, con la ropa de equitación aún puesta, iba a aquella vitrina y miraba aquellas imágenes, pero había una en especial, la que siempre miraba al ganar algo. En aquella foto salía su amada progenitora al lado de su caballo, pero esta vez arrodillada mientras con su brazo rodeaba a su hijo con tan solo dos años, llorando de la alegría mientras compartía sus victorias.

Y ahí era cuando Akashi sabía que sí, que estuviera donde estuviera, ella le seguiría abrazando mientras lloraba llena de orgullo.

 _Dedos_

Siempre le habían parecido fascinantes los dedos de Shintarou, no que le gustasen, sino su longitud. Podía ver desde el primer día de clase la cantidad de horas que había sufrido al entrenar o practicando con el piano. Uno al oír pensaría mal, de hecho toda la generación de los milagros recordaría hasta el fin de los tiempos el día en el que después de los entrenamientos el pelirrojo se le acercó al peliverde y dijo directamente:

-Shintarou, enséñame a usar los dedos.-

Automáticamente todos se quedaron congelados, y luego procedieron a mirarse unos a otros mientras se preguntaban si era cierto eso de que esos dos tenían algo o eran sus mentes hormonadas que hacía que oyeran ciertas cosas. Menos Murasakibara que andaba comiendo y Kuroko...bueno como siempre nadie sabía donde estaba.

-Hmpf.- El de gafas sonrió de lado, comprendiendo que le pedía.- ¿Crees que lo que yo hago se puede hacer tan solo enseñándotelo.- Sin duda esa respuesta no ayudaba a disipar las dudas entre los demás.- No creo que sea una buena idea, Akashi.-

-Mañana después del entrenamiento, en mi casa. No faltes.- Como era natural del base no aceptaba ninguna negativa, aunque tampoco era como que el otro no conociera de sobra la actitud del otro.

Lo que ocurriera a la mañana siguiente en la casa de Akashi sería de vital importancia; claro que sus compañeros de equipos morirían preguntándose ¿Exactamente como quería Akashi aprender a usar los dedos?

 _Encuentros_

La vida no para de sorprendernos, cuando creemos que vamos a una dirección acabamos en una acabamos en el lugar que menos esperábamos ¿Y quién iba a decir que ese chico que apenas tenía fuerza iba a hacerle un _Misdirection_ en el corazón, el cual creía haber perdido?

 _Frágil_

Uno veía al capitán de Teiko y nunca se imaginaría que lo que ocurría en su interior era muy diferente a lo que expresaba. Y más en aquellos momentos donde veía como todos se iba separando. Había intentando seguir como era, amable y educado, todos juntos como los amigos que era; sin embargo los demás no parecían querer colaborar, faltando a los entrenamientos o retándole. Lo que una vez había sido una unidad andaba desperdigada

Por eso mismo tuvo que cambiar, pues su corazón sabía que no podía esperar más perdidas, más fallos; debía de ser perfecto o no sería más que basura. El corazón del capitán era demasiado frágil, tanto que debía de ser tan cruel y despiadado como las espinas de las rosas, que protegían la hermosa y frágil flor, luchando por mantener todos los pétalos, por muy duro que fuese el invierno.

 _Genio_

Había gente como Midorima que simplemente poseían una gran inteligencia, hicieran lo comprendían; aunque a veces tenían carencias, como la del peliverde para entrarse de temas sentimentales o socializar ¿Entonces que era un genio?

Un genio era Akashi, cierto que no era lo más inteligente del mundo, pero sabía moverse por el mundo, atraer a la gente, controlarlas y ver que había; haciéndose que se hiciera lo que el quería. Después de todo el era absoluto, y para controlarlo todo debía de tener sus ojos puestos ante todo ¿Realmente como alguien como él no iba a ser un genio?

 _Huella_

No era que el fuera agresivo ni mucho menos. Se podría decir que si eso era más territorial que nada. Odiaba que otros fueran a lo que era suyo; aunque no podía culparles si no sabían a quien pertenecía. Por lo que a la hora de encontrarse con Nijimura en los almacenes del gimnasio, un lugar alejado y en el cual nadie oiría nada, se encargaba de dejar su huella, o en este caso sus uñas en la espalda del mayor. Ni siquiera tenía que disculparse, no parecía molestarle el hecho de que cuando se acostaba con el menor le dejase la espalda hecha un cristo; era un pequeño precio por que el otro le diera la espalda y hasta se dejase someter por el de ojos azules.

Lo mejor era oír los comentarios de los demás, sus chismorreos sobre la novia secreta de Nijimura que al parecer era agresiva en la cama o las peleas en las que el capitán se metiera. Akashi sonreía pues sabía que mientras su huella estuviera ahí, nadie se atrevería a tocar a su capitán.

 _Insaciable_

Podría arrancarle la ropa mil veces, tumbarle en el suelo, mesa o cualquier otra superficie. Nunca tendría suficiente. Podría pasear su lengua por sus muslos y su entrepierna. No tendría suficiente de su inconfundible sabor.

Ninguno sospecharìa de lo que Akashi era capaz de hacerle a su presa. Daba igual que el fuera el que estuviera a cuatro patas o que fuera él quien daba una dulce tortura al otro.  
Nunca tendría suficiente, pues era un hombre insaciable.

 _Jaleo_

Ser el líder de un grupo de adolescentes era como llevar un gallinero, gritando y pegándose unos a otros. Aunque ahora que se encontraba en la preparatoria, junto a un montón de chicos más maduros y calmados no podía evitar echarles de menos. Era cierto que a veces les parecía que eran idiotas, pero al menos eran sus idiotas, a los que quería a pesar de todo.

 _Karaoke_

-¡Vamos Akasicchi! Llevas toda la tarde sentado ¡Canta algo! Hasta Midorimacchi y Takaocchi han hecho un hermoso dueto juntos.-

-Querrás decir que nos obligaste, _nanodayo_.- Respondió secamente el peliverde mientras se colocaba las gafas con su habitual y estoica expresión.

-¡Sin-chan! Pero con lo bien que cantas _Cantarella_ , deberías de ser cantante.-

-¡CALLA TAKAO!-

-De acuerdo, cantaré Ryota.- dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba, pasando de lo que los demás decían.

Todos miraron estupefactos al bicromatico. Kagami y Aomine habían estado peleándose con la comida, mientras que Momoi y Kuroko elegían que canción cantar juntos; Takao solo alababa la hermosa voz se su Shin-chan, mientras que Murasakibara le pedía más chuches a Himuro. Él único que reaccionó fue Kise, saltando del sitio.

-¿¡De verás?! ¿Y que vas a cantar ?-Preguntó euforicamente el amante del karaoke.

-Tsk, la única canción que es adecuada a mi persona.-Respondió como si la canción que iba a elegir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Y solo yo puedo ejemplificarla.

Los presentes observaron con interés lo que iba a elegir ¿Qué tipo de música podría gustarle a alguien como él? No es como que Akashi fuera de los chicos a los que pediría su música o algo sin miedo a que te matase con su mirada.  
Y en cuanto vieron el título de la canción seleccionada no sabían si reír o llorar.

No era otra que "World is Mine" ¿Cual sino?

 _Lujuria_

Tomó un sorbo a su amargo té mientras observaba con una expresión fría pero fuego en los ojos la escena ante sí. Su "amiga" Satsuki se encontraba en ese momento con un conjunto de lencería negro tumbando sobre la cama a la entrenadora del Seirin sobre la cama. La mayor llevaba un camisón ajustado de seda blanca con unas medias de encaje a conjunto. Todo había sido idea de Akashi, pues era él quien consideraba que no había nada más hermoso que ver a dos mujeres haciendo el amor.

Y más si una de ellas era Satsuki, poniendo la misma cara que cuando analizaba a alguien en un partido y le llevaba al punto que ella quería. Sus ojos se entrecerraban exactamente igual que en un partido, solo que ahora se trataba se su mano colándose entre las piernas de la castaña.

El observador volvió a cruzarse de piernas, observando a ambas con deleita. No quería integrarse, a pesar de lo tentador que se veía cuando ambas se ponían de rodillas en la cama, acariciándose lascivamente mientras se desvestían.

Era uno de estos favores extraños que pedía, uno normalmente se lo tomaría a broma, pero ella no. Momoi era esa mujer capaz de convencer a cualquier mujer para que besara sus pechos desnudos mientras miraba directamente al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Después de todo ella más que nadie sabía hasta donde podría llegar su lujuria.

 _Madre_

Nunca fallaba, cada nueve de abril iba al mismo lugar, con las mismas flores, solo que cambiando los lazos que envolvía el ramo; como si ella fuese a verlo. Miraba su enorme mausoleo, cuidado como si de un monumento se tratase, aunque pensándolo bien ¿No lo era? Ella había sido la persona más buena y brillante en la vida del joven millonario, había quitado sus pesares y le había dado una razón por la que sonreír.

Con cuidado dejó las flores mientras miraba a la estatua de su madre, mandanda construir por su padre, esbozando una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una expresión de puro dolor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Madre.-

 _Nanodayo_

Cada uno tenía sus manías; Rota con su "-cchi", Atsushi debía de comer todo lo dulce que tuviera en un radio de cinco kilómetros, Daiki parecía que si no hablaba al menos tres veces al día de pechos no estaba contento, Satsuki debía de abrazar a Tetsuya y proclamar su amor por el unas cinco veces, Nijimura tenia que llevar la muñequera o sino no se ponía serio; pero sin duda había uno que le llamó la atención, y ese no era otro que Shintarou.

No se trataba de su manía por taparse los dedos, pues sabía que era para tener su mano cuidada. Tampoco era el hecho de que debía de mirar su horóscopo, trayendo un objeto de la suerte para compensar todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrir, pues cuando uno comprendía su forma de saber entendía que él hacía todo lo estuviera a su alcance para no fallar; tan comprometido estaba con hacer todo a la perfección que hasta miraba a ver que le decían las estrellas.

En efecto se trataba de esa expresión tan curiosa que no paraba de repetir ¿Se daría cuenta de que lo decía?¿Era cosa de familia?¿Por un amigo? No sabía con exactitud, pero en ocasiones cuando caminaban por el instituto y le saltaba un "nanodayo" a veces esbozaba una extraña sonrisa que hacía que la mirada del más alto se crispase, solo trayendo una mayor satisfacción al otro.

 _Ñoñería_

Cuando uno piensa en las bodas solo se le ocurren clichés: flores, damas de honor, vestidos, pétalos de rosas cayendo, una celebración, comida, una decoración cursi, decoraciones con corazones por todas partes, música romántica. La verdad es que llegaba a ser cargante la sola idea de una ceremonia como una boda. Pero lo que más ñoño le parecía a Seijuro eran los votos, daba igual si eran los estándar o unos escritos por uno mismo; aunque a decir verdad éstos últimos eran los más pedantes y aburridos.

O eso pensaba hasta el día en el que Tetsuya le leyó los que él mismo había escrito para su boda, daba igual que todos pensarán que las palabras que el capitán y el sexto hombre de Teiko eran demasiado acaramelado, se amaban y eso no podía cambiar.

 _Ojos_

¿Cómo iba a saber que aquellos ojos que no parecían sentir nada podía brillar de aquella manera? Hasta él se arrepintió de haberle pedido que fuera más inexpresivo con tal de mejorar su técnica como el hombre fantasma. La verdad es que no le hizo gracia que él decidiera cambiar su forma de jugar, aquella que él le mostró. Pero si eso hacía que los ojos de Kuroko brillasen con alegría mientras levantaba el trofeo de la Winter Cup con los miembros del Seirin, merecía la pena hasta perder, pues en el fondo sabía que ganaba mucho más.

 _Padre_

Nunca pensó demasiado en como se sentiría traer una criatura al mundo, criarla y mostrarla como debía de actuar. Su progenitor había sido un hombre severo y duro, ahora que era mayor y podía recordar las cosas, vio que su padre le había fallado en muchos sentidos. Siempre temió que él fuera a ser igual, pero el día que Akashi cogió a su primer hija entre sus y sintió sus pequeñas y cálidas manos sobre su dedo olvidó todo sus miedos, limitándose a sentir el amor que un padre debería de tener a su descendencia.

 _Quimioterapia_

Al principio ni lo notaba, aunque ella decía que estaba enferma y debía ir a visitar al médico, el pequeño Seijuro no veía cambio alguno. Masaomi Akashi seguía siendo una mujer alegre, llena de vitalidad, elegancia y sobretodo alguien que adoraba a su hijo. Incluso aunque hubiera tenido el más ajetreado de los días o se sintiese triste iba a jugar con su pequeño tesoro, así era como lo llamaba. Pero al cabo del tiempo notaba como la quimio le hacía más débil, poco a poco su fuerza iba menguando y llegó a tal punto que ni podía levantarse. Pero ni aún así su sonrisa, cálida y llena de amor, se esfumó de su rostro.

Hay cosas tan fuertes que nada puede borrarlas, como el amor y la muerte.

 _Reglas_

Alguien como él debía tener claro que había cosas que podía y no podía hacer, al igual que algunas debía de evitarlas. Después de todo las reglas estaban para romperlas ¿Y que si había intentado apuñalar al impertinente de Kagami Taiga por desobedecer sus órdenes? Era lo que se buscaba, y como si se saltaba las reglas de la Winter Cup, pero lo que nadie podía hacer era saltarse las suyas.

 _Singular_

Habitualmente en un grupo suele haber alguien especialmente singular, que destaca de entre todos ¿Ahora como iba a destacar ninguno en un equipo donde todos eran unos fuera de series? Y más cuando uno debía de mandarlos. Cuando Akashi veía a Nijimura corriendo tras las duchas para asearse no podía evitar sentirse mal por el pobre, a veces el se preguntaba como podía aguantarlos.

 _Total_

"Yo soy absoluto, la totalidad delo que digo siempre es certera. Siempre tengo razón" Entre otras frases aquellas eran las más conocidas. Y normal. En un mundo donde por un lado tenías a todos esperando cumplir las expectativas como heredero de toda una fortuna y varias multinacionales, líder de la élite de deportistas de secundaria de todo un país, y por último las de uno mismo ¿Cómo no se esperaban que fuera a decir aquello?

Debía de autoconvencerse de que lo que hacía estaba bien, de que lograría sus objetivos, fueran los que fuesen; por tanto se negaría a aceptar sus errores a menos que se lo demostrasen de una forma contundente ¿Qué era un cabezón? Podría ser, pero después de todo él era total y absolutamente el emperador de su mundo, y nunca se dejaría derrotar.

 _Unión_

¿Quién le iba a decir que algo que empezó como un simple juego de niños acabaría siendo la razón por la que encontraría la persona con la que quería estar unida el resto de su vida?

 _Vitalidad_

Algunos podrían decir que a la hora de jugar podía llegar a ser violento, no tanto por el daño que afligía físicamente sino mentalmente. Otras decían que su forma de jugar era tranquila y analítica. Por supuesto que los que se limitaban a hablar de eso era porque no sabían nada de él salvo su forma de jugar.

No obstante no se daban cuenta de que no era tanto violencia como una gran vitalidad a la hora de jugar, como ponía todo en cada partido para ganarlo, sin dejar que nadie se acercase ni de lejos. Se desvivía por su deporte y como si tenía que acabar con agujetas o los sueños de otros para mantenerse en el trono.

 _Walkman_

Siendo tan solo un niño de cinco años el pequeño Akashi se aventuró a la habitación de su madre, ella se encontraba aparentemente dormida con unos cascos puestos, conectada a miles de aparatos que la ayudaban a seguir con vida. Sabía que si le pillaban ahí seguramente recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre, sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Con ayuda de una silla logró subirse a la cama, acercándose a Masaomi, que se había abierto sus ojos, sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿Vienes a visitarme, Seijuro- Se podía ver lo feliz que le hacía que su niño se tomase tantas molestias en venir a visitarla. La pelirroja paseó suavemente su mano por el pelo de su hijo, proporcionándole mimos.- ¿Quieres escuchar música con mami?- Preguntó mientras se quitaba uno de éstos y se lo ofrecía. Akashi se limitó a asentir mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre, escuchando junto a ella la música ochentera que tenía en su Walkman.- Cuando mami no esté quiero que te quedes con mi música, a saber que cosas pueden ponerte en tus tiempos ¿eh?-

Por aquel entonces ella bromeaba, aunque eso no significaba que fuera a incumplir lo que le prometió aquel día. Fuera a donde fuera llevaba aquel viejo Walkman, escuchando una y otra vez las canciones que su madre había seleccionado.

-¿Seijurocito, por qué no te compras un aparato más nuevo en vez de llevar ese armatoste?- Preguntó una vez en su total ignorancia Reo.

A esto el otro solo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de guardar en su taquilla el preciado aparto electrónico.

-Para no tener que escuchar la música de los buenos tiempos, Mibuchi. Algún día lo entenderás.-

 _Xenofobia_

Nunca había sentido odio hacia gente de otros lugares, de hecho a él le parecía maravilloso tener contactos con gente de otros lugares y culturas. El término xenofobia le parecía algo ridículo, hasta que vio como aquel americano de pelo rojo y negro se llevaba consigo al chico que le robo su corazón. En ese momento solo deseaba que aquel extranjero volviese a su país de hamburguesas y demás para darle vía libre. Pero ya era tarde.

 _Yema_

Cocinar nunca había sido el fuerte de Satsuki, tampoco la culpaba. Ni él estaba seguro de saber cocinar pues siempre había tenido a mayordomos para servirle la comida y que no tuviera que preocuparse. Cuando veía la yema ropa en los huevos fritos de la pelirrosa y su cara de decepción por no lograr hacerlos bien solo podía hacer una cosa. Callar y comer, dejando mal a los miembros de Teiko que se habían quejado de que la chica no sabía hacer ni un huevo frito. Todavía sonreía al recordar la hermosa expresión que la chica tenía al ver que alguien comía algo en lo que se había esforzado tanto. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no hacía pequeños sacrificios por el bien de su pueblo?

 _Zona_

La zona era aquello que todo deportista ansiaba con ganas, después de todo se trata de la clave del éxito. Sus ex-compañeros, menos Shintarou y Tetsuya, habían logrado entrar en la zona, siendo así que también el presuntuoso que se atrevió a contradecirle llegó al mismo punto. No era algo que él fuera a permitir. Después de todo si los demás podían hacerlo ¿Acaso el emperador no tendría que entrar en ésta por goleada?

Daba igual cuanto sudara, lo mucho que su cuerpo se cansase o que sus compañeros del Rakuzan le pidieran que descansase. No pararía hasta lograrlo

La victoria formaba parte de él.

Su voluntad era ya un hecho.

Él era certeza.

Él era absoluto.

Él era el emperador.

Él era Akashi Seijuro

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Bueno os iré contando, en algunos fics donde veís a Akashi haciendo cosa pervertidas o teniendo un comportamiento lujurioso es por Nady, ella siempre hace mucho lemon con Akashi y le gusta especialmente el BDSM con él por lo que quería darle un poco de eso, a pesar de que no es mi especialidad jejeje.**_

 _ **En la parte del Karaoke todo son canciones de Vocaloid porque se lo mucho que le gusta, aunque no se cuales son sus canciones favoritas.**_

 _ **Como veías hay, Akakuro, Nijiaka, Akamomo, Momoriko, Midotaka y Kagakuro. Simplemente son shipeos que se que a ella le gustan (salvo akamomo, que eso es cosa mía)**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, y que os haya entretenido**_

 _ **con mucho amor y cariño**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Feuerimherz.**_


End file.
